Rise
by Dream.Before.Nightmare
Summary: Honor and disgrace become one in a single thing: war. It is the duty of the disgraced to earn back a place in honor's hand and one Human cannot refuse the opportunity to do so and serve her people, the Covenant. John-117/ Master Chief x OC  may change


**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, and favouriting!**

Please forgive the horrible writing and just the whole thing itself. This was written so long ago, but I kinda liked it.

_**The Fallen**_

"Traneus 'Sraom, you are charged with high treason, of allowing the Pillar of Autumn to escape Covenant hands and ravage the Sacred Ring, what do you plead?" the Prophet of Truth asked of the female before him.

"Heresy!"

"Betrayal of the Covenant!"

The crowd roared and shouted, as the subject only looked at them, the crowd unaware of the reasons behind her actions.

"Order! Traneus, I understand that you ALSO were unable to stop this ship," Truth stated above the crowd's roar.

"My plea is nearly the same as Thel 'Vadamee, the Flood caused me concern, my brothers were attacked by them," Traneus said, disgusted by the fact the lack of understanding was causing the death of these so-called heretics and good leaders.

"If you were claimed one of the first to know of the Demon's intent then why did you not stop the Humans?" the Prophet of Regret boomed.

"My comrades, unfortunately for you, are more important to me, besides, we were too far, and the Halo was destroyed even before-"

She was interrupted before she had time to reply back to the almighty High Council.

"Lies! You were as close as he was!" Regret boomed again, pointing a slender, bony finger at the girl.

"How could we even let a Human be in such a high command?" he sighed with deep disappointment.

"This is treason! You too, must be marked!"

"Huh, Thel will survive. He will win, and he will emerge a hero!" the girl screamed back, her words echoing across the silent halls, bouncing back to strike her with dishonor. Her standing was defined with those cryptic and rebellious words.

This started a riot among all within the council chamber. What was she talking about anyway? He was sentenced to die. And an honorary Sangheili, told to suffer a fate more dishonorable than the Human life she would have been given at birth if it not for-

Well, that, was unknown to nearly everyone, a secret darker than the Prophets' own.

…

"Sister, you fool!" Rtas sighed heavily while N'tho simply shook his head at her.

After all those years of struggle for her it was in a moment that it was all thrown away. They were outside of her cell, awaiting her full sentence and took this to be one of the last moments with her.

"I will not ask for your forgiveness," she replied. Traneus marveled at her cell, "Isn't it nice? The grandest cage for the daughter of a Human."

"That is no way to talk about such things," said N'tho, "You are better than the other Humans, you have a heart of a Sangheili."

The woman looked up and smiled at her brother who always remained distant until now. She waved him closer and put her forehead onto his own, a little custom they had. His armor was cool against her brow.

"Thank you, brother," she said, meaning every word.

It was Rtas's turn to speak, "Just promise me...you will die with honor, that you will fight with ferocity, you will live with no regrets. And if you return, know that your brothers will welcome you with open arms," he said, nodding towards N'tho as well.

"A fool's errand. My honor has been stripped away by my glory that built it. My ferocity smothered and extinguished by failure..." she laughed.

"And your regrets in life?" Rtas asked.

"Unfortunately, the only one I have in my life is the Prophet of Regret."

They gave a small, half-hearted chuckle.

"Though, I do appreciate all that you've done my brothers, nothing could have made me happier. And when I do return...I want YOU to promise that you'll answer a small favor, when I come back," Traneus directed to Rtas.

He agreed with a simple 'yes' and Traneus also asked him to come closer and they placed their foreheads together.

"Thank you, I will miss you, brother."

"Female! Time for your ceremony." a Jiralhanae, walking up to the two, snapped.

"Of course. I believe will will meet again," she bade to the waiting Sangheili before leaving.

"Yes," they nodded with faltering belief.


End file.
